


heartbeat

by minachandler



Series: you're everything to me and you always have been [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: "That was… I didn't know you were so good at this,” Iris says before she can stop herself.Set at the end of 3x09. Barry and Iris have a surprisingly good first time together.





	

The taste of herself is strange on Iris’s tongue; somehow she's grown unused to it after Eddie died and the taste is unusual, a sharp sweetness that she licks away from Barry’s tongue in a messy open-mouthed kiss. It'll take getting used to, like a lot of things, but she's not exactly complaining when Barry’s gazing at her like she hung the stars in the night sky herself.

“Wow,” she says, breathless. “That was… wow..”

“I love you too,” he says softly. “And I always will.”

“You okay?” she asks, because even in the haze of her orgasm she can sense a slight unease about him that's been there ever since he threw the stone into the Speedforce.

“Yeah,” he says, and he kisses her before she can say anything else, and somehow her misgivings disappear as he buries his tongue in her mouth.

“You still have clothes on,” Iris murmurs against his lips.

“So do you,” Barry counters with a smile, but Iris gets there first, pushing off his coat and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

And it's far from the first time she's seen him shirtless, but she can't help but let out a quiet _mm_ of appreciation when she runs her hands down his chest, lingering on his abdomen, fingers splaying across the taut muscles she can feel under her palms. He groans at her touch, and it's such a satisfying sound that she takes her time moving her hand down between his legs. Their eyes meet and for a moment she wonders if he's going to come right there, but he scrunches his eyes shut and then kisses her, making her breathless and lifting her off her feet.

Her legs go around his waist, arms around his neck, and then Barry smiles against her lips and murmurs, “Hold on tight, Iris.”

And without warning he speeds off several feet so they're just outside the bedroom door, and Iris tries not to yelp in surprise but doesn't quite manage it and Barry just laughs as he opens the door.

“You okay?” he asks, and she answers him with a kiss, arms still wrapped around his neck.

“I am so much more than okay,” she tells him, and when he reaches the bed he lets her straddle him, hands still on his chest. Iris reaches up, takes off her camisole, revealing her lacy black bra underneath. Barry’s eyes widen when she does, and Iris can't help but laugh given she was totally at the mercy of his touch several minutes ago and now it's the other way around. Except she hasn't touched him, not much, not yet, really. Unless you counted the way she pushes her hips against him and can feel his insistent hardness through his pants against her groin.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers reverently to her when she takes off her bra, and she flushes, the heat in her cheeks quickly becoming arousal in her groin when her eyes meet his and see fire.

But then Barry flips them over, so he's on top of her, and she smiles up at him, letting him kiss her as he pulls down her skirt and then divests himself of his pants. He hesitates, though, then groans when Iris slides her fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

“Wait,” he says, and Iris is the one to groan this time.

“What?”

“Are you - covered?” he asks. “Because if you aren't, I have -”

Iris interrupts him with a kiss. “I'm on the pill,” she tells him. “All good.”

He smiles in relief. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

This time, Iris tugs down his boxers and Barry lets her, lets her wrap her hand around his length. He closes her eyes at her touch, and when he's inside her Iris reaches up to touch his jaw, so she can kiss him.

It feels good, once she's wriggled around a bit and gotten comfortable and they can move in tandem together. Her breasts are squashed up against his chest, and Barry moves slowly, ducking his head so he can bury his face into her neck as he thrusts into her. Iris arches her back, crying out when she gets close, when it feels like she's edging on the precipice of her second climax.

She can feel the hum of his moan into her neck, and she realises he must be close too. He's murmuring under his breath, and she can't understand what he's saying - she can just feel the softly mouthed vowels against her skin and can't help but revel in every second of it as her heartbeat thrums faster and she gasps at the same time as Barry.

Her hands are on his back, but now one hand scrabbles to find his so their fingers can lock together as their lips meet in a kiss that leaves her breathless.

“God, Iris,” he says with another groan.

“Barry…” she whispers back.

Iris arches right into him when she comes for the second time that night, and seconds later Barry’s coming too, spilling inside her and muffling the sounds of his climax into her neck where he's buried his face.

“I love you,” he murmurs when his lips return to hers. “I love you,” he says again when he rolls off her and settles by her side.

“I love you too. That was… I didn't know you were so good at this,” Iris says before she can stop herself. Thankfully Barry just laughs.

“I meant what I said about my powers being a part of you,” he tells her.

“Seriously, though - that thing you did with your tongue -”

“You like that?” he says almost shyly.

She answers him with a kiss, smiling against his lips

“What do you think?” she says when they come up for air.

“I think - you've got to be the most beautiful woman in the multiverse, and I'm… so lucky to have you.”

Iris just smiles - Barry does this sometimes, when what he says to her sounds almost like s wedding vow.

But anything she wanted to say in reply is forgotten as he kisses her again, hand going up to cradle her breast. Then he reaches down and places the lightest of kisses on her nipple, but that's all it takes to make it harden. He nips at it with his mouth, making Iris gasp at the sudden wave of pleasure that goes straight down to her clitoris. She lets out a moan of longing, and as if on cue Barry’s hand is at her centre once more.

She's sensitive this time, so when he touches her the jolt of arousal makes her involuntarily arch her back.

“Too much?” he asks, and Iris shakes her head.

Bolstered by this, he inches further into her, sliding easily inside her when she's this wet, searching for and then encircling her clitoris. Iris gasps, though, when seconds later he adds a second finger and then starts vibrating inside her, making her cry out with pleasure.

“God, _Barry_ …”

“Iris,” he whispers back. “Iris…”

“Barry -”

Her legs collapse beneath her when she comes with a final pant and sigh of Barry’s name, and she just lies back on the pillows, spent, gazing up at Barry.

“Good?” he asks unnecessarily.

“The best,” she replies, turning on her side and pulling him forward so she can kiss him. “I love you.”

She shuffles down a little, rests her head on his chest. Iris West falls asleep in Barry Allen’s arms, listening to his heartbeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit there was no point to that except an excuse for smut, lol. I hope you enjoyed, though, and if you did, please can you take a moment to leave a comment in that box below? They are always responded to and always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
